One of the challenges when applying liquid coatings such as paint or stain using a brush is what to do with it between its uses while applying the liquid. Laying the brush down often allows the covering liquid to accumulate higher up in the bristles and on the bristle holding mechanism and handles. This can cause problems when reused and certainly adds to the required time to clean the brush for future use. Numerous devices exist to support a brush in between uses. These all focus on attachments to the liquid container or other related devices. Many require the use of 2 hands to attach the brush to the container and often the attachment is unstable occasionally resulting in dropping of the brush.